


And you use it only for me

by Skamisako



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Boy Squad, Even makes dirty jokes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Many odd Books mentioned, Naturally Isak blushes a lot, Pining, Spolier: This is a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamisako/pseuds/Skamisako
Summary: “Just wait ‘till I tell you how wrong you were about this, Isak!” Even sing-songs making Isak blink a couple of times and then smile bashfully, looking down at his phone again.Even grins to no one in particular as he pushes through the door and decides that making Isak blush will definitely be his favorite hobby from now on.OR: Isak works at a bookstore and Even can't stop buying ridiculous books to make him blush.





	And you use it only for me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, this is the first work I've published in this fandom so I really hope you like it! I remember reading fics about embarrassing books before when I was just beginning to understand what a fandom is, so I thought I'll try. This is roughly 6k words of fluff (because I'm thinking there's never enough of that) and of course, I'll thank my awesome friend [Jill](http://shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing it and overall, helping me so much. Also, the biggest thank yous for the best researchers [Dora](http://evens5main.tumblr.com/) (who I bet enjoyed the research a little too much) and [Linnea](https://linneaxskam.tumblr.com/) <33
> 
> The title is from Semisonic's ['Secret Smile'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kryV3E4QKGk)
> 
> Enjoy!

In all truth, Even was never a big fan of any kind of erotic novels. In fact, he wasn’t even close to being a _casual_ fan, per se.

Of course, he never imagined a situation where his barely existing knowledge on the genre would come in handy in any way.

And _yet_.

In his defense, it all started innocently enough, at least.

(Although, Isak would _really_ disagree with that.)

Even has just begun his semester in his second year and it just so happened that one of his professors forgot to announce that, _no_ , there won't be a seminar for his European cinema class today, so Even is conveniently left to kill some time before his lecture. 

That’s how he ends up in some secondhand bookstore near campus. While picking up some course collection books, his eyes fall on a tacky looking cover belonging to a book he remembers his classmates reading when they were barely into their teenage years.

(And how much they had snickered before the teacher confiscated it. )

Even had never gotten around to read it, though, so out of curiosity, or boredom, more likely, he quickly makes his decision.

Scanning the old-ish cover of _Dancer of Gor,_ he checks the laughingly low price and simply shrugs, adding it next to others.

The tall boy keeps absently looking around what he has to admit looks like a cosy, almost intimate store when a guy behind the counter finally appears and Even turns to face him.

And- well, okay.

 _Wow_.

That is literally the first word that comes into his mind and Even is almost sure that he utters it out loud. But judging by the way this blonde ball of softness isn’t really jumping in surprise or reacting in some other noticeable way, he realizes that, _thank god_ , he didn’t.

The boy is shorter than him, but not much, has fluffy blonde curls that almost get into his eyes and is wearing the softest looking white hoodie Even has ever seen.

_Fuck._

While scrunching up his nose a bit which _wow-cute?_ and not really meeting Even’s eyes he mutters, “Umm, the books?”

And… _what_?

_Oh. That’s right._

_The books._

Even smiles sheepishly and quickly hands them over.

“These any good, do you know by any chance?” he gestures at some course collection books on Classic Hollywood cinema solely to start the conversation.

“Umm, I don’t really read about films” the boy-Isak, according to his nametag-says. “I just watch them.” He adds and immediately frowns at his own wording and _oh god_.

_Adorable._

He has to restrain himself from doing something really straightforward.

Even is in the process of creating the fourth scenario of how to originally, epically, and, of course, _romantically_ \- ask out the prettiest boy on the planet, when he sees how Isak picks up the _Gor series_ book, scans the partially dressed dancing woman before hastily smacking it on the counter and turning a bright shade of red.

Oh.

_Oh!_

This could be a fun and an _illuminating_ experience.

“How about that one?” Even asks, his tone dropping lower.

“Umm,” Isak blushes even more furiously, still avoiding his eyes. “Didn’t read that one.”

“Oh?” Even raises his eyebrows. “You mean from this series? Because there’s another one called the _Tribesmen of Gor_ and I don’t know which to pick, you know? What do you think?”

“They both look like crap, to be honest.” Isak mutters and quickly, his eyes widen almost comically as he most likely realizes he did not mean to say it out loud, Even guesses.

Even throws his head back, laughing, because, _wow._

_This boy._

“Aren’t you supposed to make me _want_ to buy these books? I mean, isn’t it in your job description?” he says, his eyes glinting.

“I think this kind of soft pornography that is trying to masquerade itself by looking like a science fiction novel can stand to not be seen or read by anyone.” Isak smiles shyly, now obviously more relaxed, and turns his eyes to the cover before quickly looking away and blushing.

Again.

“Oh, so you’re a science fiction lover, then? Because I completely understand your disappointment for this book, then. Weren’t expecting that, did you? With that cover?” Even asks, mocking seriousness.

“I didn’t read it!” Isak looks affronted while Even grins and fucking _revels_ in the still lingering blush. The smaller boy quickly composes himself, however, pushing his curls out of his eyes. “That will be six hundred and twenty”.

Even pays for the books and turns to walk towards the door. When he turns back, he sees Isak quickly look down and pull his phone out, the pink flush still coloring his cheeks.

“Just wait ‘till I tell you how wrong you were about this, Isak!” Even sing-songs making Isak blink a couple of times and then smile bashfully, looking down at his phone again.

Even grins to no one in particular as he pushes through the door and decides that making Isak blush will _definitely_ be his favorite hobby from now on.

 

*

 

After that, he returns to the store quite often over the next two of weeks, searching for the most ridiculous books he can find and happily basking in Isak’s embarrassment and by extension, _blush_ , each time.

 _The Price of Dick_ causes only a slight barely-there pink tinting on his cheeks and Even hastily decides that he _definitely_ cannot have that. If he’s gotten in already, he’s going all the way with Isak.

_Oooh, going all the way with Isak._

_No._

_Bad Even._

After trying a few books which, okay, after a bit of thinking, don’t sound or look all that compromising, he decides to up his game cover-wise.

So when he presents him with _His Convenient Husband,_ which has probably the most cliché gay cowboy cover the older boy has ever seen, Even finds himself beaming as he sees that Isak’s cheeks are flaming scarlet to the tips of his ears.

 

*

 

“Hello, Isak. Lovely day, isn’t it?” Even grins while Isak looks at him, squinting.

“No books today?” he asks suspiciously gesturing at Even’s empty hands.

“Oh! Hm, well, no. But there is something I do want, though?” he turns serious in a heartbeat.

“And that is...?” Isak looks more suspicious by each passing second and Even tries to control his grin which threatens to break out any minute now.

“A younger man.”

“What?” Isak chokes and Even fights really hard to keep his composure.

“A younger man. That’s what I want.”

“Um-“

“By Cameron Dane.”

Isak blinks.

“The book. That’s what it’s called. Do you mind checking to see if you have it?” Even asks nonchalantly.

Isak quickly opens and closes his mouth before his face bursts into the reddest shade Even has seen so far.

“Yeah-yeah, um, I can do that?” Isak nearly squeaks and Even can’t hold in his smile anymore.

Isak rustles a bit before focusing on the computer screen but not before throwing Even a dirty look.

Even gasps, “What was that for?”

“I don’t-“ he squints at him, once again adorably scrunching his nose, making Even want to poke it so badly. “…like you”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to a customer.” Even scolds playfully and Isak rolls his eyes.” Plus, your pretty blush tells another story.”

Isak squints at him again before raising his hands to touch his cheeks in what looks like an impossible attempt to erase the flush on them.

He doesn’t deny it.

 

*

 

Isak isn’t behind the counter as usual.

Cut to Even downright pouting when he doesn’t see the beautiful ball of wonder greeting him with a shy smile as he always does nowadays and starts to wander around the store longer than he should in hopes that Isak would appear. During his probably seventh circle around the same spot he hears another guy behind the counter clear his throat.

Loudly. _Pointedly._

_Pointedly._

“Isak’s not here today, you know.”

The guy has curly dark hair that is sticking in all directions, and, _okay_ \- unusual eyebrows- and is smiling at him almost… knowingly?

_Shit._

_Was he that obvious?_

“And… where would he be?” Even asks casually while Jonas- that’s what his nametag says- shrugs.

“He took a day off. I’m taking his place for the day.” Even hums. “So that means you’ll finally have to buy a sane looking book for once.”

Even’s eyebrows shoot up.

“You mean to say that _I’ll be Your Drill, Soldier_ doesn’t sound like a sane or in any way a conventional book?” Even points him with a serious stare while the younger boy looks at him weirdly in return.

“I’d say no and before you ask, no, I really don't want to know what the cover looks like.” Jonas shakes his head, and Even finally chuckles.

“Will he be here tomorrow, though?”

Jonas raises his eyes to meet his own and snorts. “Yeah, he’ll be here.” And unsurprisingly, just like that, Even’s mood is lifted. “But until then, as I said, do you need to buy a book you’ll _actually_ read?”

“You don’t think I read those?”

“Dude I’d be really concerned if you did.” They both break into a chuckle. “I hope this is just some strange wooing technique you’re trying out on my friend.” Although it is said casually, Even can still sense the protective tone in the statement.

“Do you, by any chance, know if it’s working?” he asks innocently.

Jonas looks at him again as if he’s assessing something for a few seconds before finally answering, ”You’ll just have to come tomorrow and try more, I guess.” he shrugs but there’s a knowing smile.

Even grins as if he’s some Victorian era gentleman who has just gotten a father’s blessing for the lady’s hand.

It’s ridiculous, really.

“I guess I’ll have to.”

 

*

 

Even doesn’t stop. On the contrary, his choice of books becomes more and more bizarre, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Isak.

Or, as Even finds out, _Jonas_ , who lurks nearby whenever Even attempts to make his favorite cashier blush. He does it out of amusement or maybe he just really likes seeing his friend embarrassed, but Even has heard Jonas bursting out laughing a lot lately, which always makes Isak send him a death glare that he later directs to Even, also.

_God, he’s cute._

It’s interesting really, how sometimes Isak calls him out on it, having caught onto Even’s teasing a while ago, but still, there are times when he still blushes like a high school virgin seeing an erotic novel, albeit very tasteless one, for the first time.

Honestly? Even absolutely adores when both of these scenarios happen.

“Seriously, Even?” Isak bursts out into the most adorable giggle Even has ever heard and does Isak really want to kill him this early in the morning? " _A Twist And Two Balls_?” he looks at him disbelievingly, his eyes shining with mirth.

“What? Are you judging my book choices again, Isak? It’s getting annoying, you know.”

“That’s exactly what I have been doing all this time, thank you for noticing.” Isak grins and Even’s heart swells because no matter how blushy and bashful Isak is, he has no problem with talking back to Even.

“I have another one I wanna buy, though.” Even holds in his laughter as he pulls out the other book he was hiding behind his back and presents it to Isak.

Isak stares at it blankly for a minute before lifting his eyes to Even’s.

“What the fuck is that cover?” he raises his eyebrows – a thing that has slowly became a habit, Even notices- and looks at the book again.

“What do you mean? It’s what the title suggests, _Man to Man_.” Isak’s reaction is appropriate, however, as the cover, which has a man on top of another man, looks like the worst photoshop work Even has ever laid eyes on.

“They don’t even seem like real people, or that it was even a photo shoot, this is so bad. Where do their legs even begin?” Isak looks at the cover almost offended before snapping his attention back to Even.

“Think we could have done it better?” the older boy winks.

And _there._

This is what Even was waiting for.

Isak’s cheeks turn scarlet and he quickly touches them, thinking it might go away. “Ugh, you’re unbelievable.” He groans, still not meeting his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable."

_Wow, Even. Cheese award winner much?_

Even winces at his words but the way Isak’s doe-like eyes meets his and the corner of his lips lift up almost shyly, Even thinks he might have said something right, for once, as cliché and embarrassing as it was.

They look at each other for what seems like the most amazing twenty seconds of Even’s life before Jonas brings them back to life with, “What’s _actually_ unbelievable is that we sell this shit.” and the moment is broken.

But right as Even exists the store, he throws one last look at Isak and finds the boy’s eyes following him, so he throws him another wink.

Isak rolls his eyes but doesn’t try to hide his smile anymore.

Even counts it as a win.

 

*

 

The thing is, every time Even leaves the store, it feels like his heart grows bigger and his mind continues to be occupied with Isak’s perfect smiles, Isak’s bouncy prince curls, Isak’s bashful eye rolls, Isak’s _everything_ to the point that Even lives in his constant Isak cloud.

What kills him more, is the fact that if he had thought Isak appeared perfect the first day he had seen him, it cannot compete to the boy he has gotten to know.

Because, despite looking like a fucking ethereal being, Isak is smart and Isak is understanding, and Isak is kind, and Isak is every positive word Even could find in a dictionary.

Despite mercilessly teasing Isak with his awful book choices, he finds himself sitting next to the counter and talking to Isak about literally everything they manage to find interest in during his longer visits that coincide with Isak’s breaks.

“…because _you_ get to tell it. It’s you and your mind, and you are able to release it in any shape that you want. You get to direct that world. That’s the idea that always pushed me to wanting to do this- to be a director.”

Even sits on the counter, his feet planted on a nearby chair as he explains the reasons for his career choices while Isak listens attentively, nodding along when appropriate, his curls following the movement each time.

(Effectively killing Even in the process, of course.)

“I see that happening.” Isak smiles warmly and Even can feel his own eyes form into little cartoon-ish hearts. “What’s your favorite film – or, maybe that’s a difficult question to ask a film student fine, what kind of films do you like?” he chastises himself hastily before looking at Even with genuine curiosity.

He chuckles. “I know I should probably answer this straightforwardly but honestly, it’s just- it’s impossible to say one kind, there are so many!” he gestures wildly and Isak giggles amusedly.

“Alright, alright, how about directors- not that I know many, though.”

“Ok, I can answer that.” He beams and Isak shuffles closer. “Baz Luhrmann.”

Isak blinks. Then he blinks again.

He obviously has no idea what Even just said.

“I lost you there, didn’t I?” Isak rolls his eyes and the movement really shouldn’t be as endearing as it is.

“Ugh. I heard about him, okay? But like- whatever, enlighten me then,” he almost orders and then quietly adds, “-you nerd.” whispering it under his breath and smiling to himself almost secretly.

Why was Even the one being called the nerd, again?

“I’ll take that as a compliment, just so you know.” Even points to him and Isak lowers his eyes, smiling sheepishly. “-and pretend not to be offended by you not knowing the creator behind the masterpieces such as _Moulin Rouge_ or _Romeo and Juliet_ -

“I know that film! The Romeo and Juliet one,” Isak exclaims excitedly and then frowns. ” Isn’t it, like, incredibly sad, though?”

“Well, yeah –yeah, it is, but that’s the beauty of it!” Even states it as a fact and Isak’s frown deepens.

“What’s beautiful about people dying?”

“No- I mean, the love story. It’s tragic yes, but that’s why it’s epic, you know? The epicness of the story belongs in its tragedy.” Even finishes simply and studies Isak, whose mind is already doing some very tiring cartwheels judging from his hastily changing expressions.

“Do you believe that? Entirely?” he finally asks, pointing Even with an unreadable expression and for a moment Even finds himself lost at a question he’s been asked a few times already.

“I-“ he blinks a few times, distracted by Isak’s doe-eyed greenness, “ I think so.” It comes out more of a question, however. “You don’t?”

Isak smiles almost humbly and licks his lips out of nervousness.

“Not really? I think what’s epic doesn’t really have to be related to either happiness or tragedy. It can exist in any kind of love story, or- just a story. Or- you know, you can create it out of simplicity even-” he explains with conviction before casting his eyes down, seemingly shy now under Even’s intense stare which, seriously he should stop if he wants to get the fucking boy and not creep him out before he gets the chance to. _“_ I know I’m babbling-“

“No, Isak.” Even interrupts, almost transfixed. “I like it. I like when you babble.” He smiles reassuringly and Isak ducks under his curls, blushing. Because he wants to kill him, of course.

It just turns out that Even can’t stop smiling and mulling over Isak’s words that day.

Something that isn’t a particularly unordinary occurrence for the last few weeks, Even realizes.

 

*

 

“No Juliet today, Romeo,better luck tomorrow.” Jonas’ voice greets him the moment he steps into the store.

Jonas isn’t alone, however, as there are two other boys standing behind the counter, smirking and taking him in curiously.

“Will he _definitely_ be here tomorrow, then?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re both hopeless,” Jonas mutters and Even preens up at the mention of _both_ , ”He will.”

“Okay then, well, I actually do need to check if you have this book my mom asked me for, so.” Even trails off and turns to search for it.

“Is your mom’s taste in books as horrible as yours?” Jonas gives him a shit-eating grin and Even laughs good-naturedly.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll keep those horrible book choices for when Isak is here so if you’ll excuse me.” Even steps away but not before one of the boys quite literally shrieks.

‘Oh my god! _You’re_ Even? _The_ Even?” the blonde guy squeals and for a moment Even feels like he’s entered a parallel universe where he’s famous and has just gotten himself a fan. “The guy who has a hard on for Isak? _This_ is him?” the other guy Even hasn’t met before punches the blonde one into the side.

Jonas shrugs at him and mutters a quiet 'sorry' _._

Even waves him off, “So, do all the workers in this store know my honourable intentions?” he smirks.

“They’re not working here so it doesn’t count.” Jonas snorts. “But yeah, we all get a big kick out of it.” He smiles, not sorry at all.

“Hmm, and how does Isak feel about it?”

The blonde guy opens his mouth before Jonas stabs him in the side. “Nah man, you don’t tell him, the dude has to finally ask Isak out and find it out himself.” He looks at him pointedly and Even throw up his arms in surrender, feeling more amused than he should.

“Nah bro, I think he should keep dangling it a bit.” The other boy who hasn’t spoken before, says after a while.

“Whose side are you on, Mahdi?” Jonas points at Mahdi with an offended look and appears absolutely insulted on Isak’s behalf.

“Whichever is more amusing, dude.” Mahdi grins and Jonas rolls his eyes.

“Guys, and Even? Dude, hey, my name is Magnus” the blonde guy leans over the counter to give him a proper high-five which Even hesitantly returns, smiling confusedly, “Anyways, doesn’t matter what you decide to do, but can you like, _woo him faster_ ? So we could also hang out with you?” Magnus says with no shame, and _oh ._

Even likes him.

“Wow” is the only thing Mahdi mutters while he sends Magnus a judgemental look and Jonas shakes his head, looking at Even with a hopeless expression.

“You see what you’re getting yourself into?” he gestures at the other two. “Because if you’re going all the way here with our Isak, you’ll have to deal with that.” now he gestures only at Magnus as the blonde boy mutter an offended _hey!._ ”Just saying.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Even beams, “I’m really _really_ sure.”

 

*

“Sooo, what horrendous book you’re bringing today?” Isak greets him… coyly?

_Is Isak flirting with him?_

_Fuck._

_How can a human being be so tempting yet look so innocent._

_Fucking fuck._

“Um…” _Keep it cool, what the fuck, man_ “Umm, _Alpha Lust_! I’d like to return it.” He announces, quickly composing himself. Smooth.

“ _Alpha Lust_ ?” Isak repeats incredulously. “Of all the books you took, you return _that_?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, from all the ones you bought, that seems, I don’t know? The least embarrassing?” Isak scrunches up his nose in that cute way of his.

“Why Isak! You’re trying to tell me something?” he says. “Is this some hidden kink?”

“Oh shut up.” Isak groans before giggling and _fuck_ , there goes Even’s composure again.

“Anyways, it’s unrealistic.”

“Oh really? Something unrealistic in a book about werewolves?” Isak points out and Even wants to kiss the smug look off his face.

“Mhm, I mean, they have knots or whatever the hell, so the sex scenes are weird to read. It’s like… huge dicks?” Even complains casually while Isak visibly gulps. ”No one can have dicks like that, come on.”

“Are you…” he licks his lips and _fuck_ , “comparing yourself?” says Isak, a teasing smile in place.

Even gasps.

“Isak! If you want to know, you can just ask, I’d happily show you.”

“Oh my god, Even!” and just like that, Isak’s smirk is gone and both of his hands are covering his face while Even laughs louder than he ever remembers.

 

*

 

“ _Frat Boy and Toppy?”_ Isak sighs, a tired smile on his face. “You’re _really_ into this cheap gay erotica specifically, aren’t you?” Isak asks sarcastically but Even detects a hint of curiosity.

“Well, I have to give the pretty cashier boy a hint, somehow.” he shrugs and Isak bites his lip, holding in a smile and yes, that pink tinting on the cheeks is barely visible, but it’s there, at least.

And in that moment, Even can’t stop thinking how far his blush goes underneath those hoodies the boy loves wearing so much.

 

*

 

“Dude, this is it. Ask him out!” Jonas hisses quietly, afraid that Isak, who has just gone to the bathroom, will hear him.

“I can’t just do it now!” Even protests and okay, Jonas with scrunched up eyebrows, glaring daggers at you is a scary sight. “I mean, I can’t just do it now, so casually? There should be a build-up, you know?”

“Dude, he won’t care if it’s some epic gesture or you just simply asking him out to dinner or whatever. He’ll be fine with it. Do it, because soon _I’ll_ be losing sleep over you both.”

“Yeah, well he deserves more!” Even insists ardently and somehow the words shut up Jonas immediately.

The boy looks at him for a few second and nods, surprisingly convinced. “Fine, but you come up with it real fast.”

“I will. Promise.”

 

*

 

Even is nervous

He’s been entering this store a considerable amount of times to make him feel comfortable already and yet when he sees Isak behind the counter, reading some biology book, pulling up his reading glasses just a tiny bit, Even’s demeanour almost crumbles.

_Fuck me._

_Of course he looks beautiful in glasses._

Isak quickly looks up when he hears the doors close and takes off his glasses even quicker once he recognises who it is.

Even has the urge to insist that he’d put them back on but on the other hand, he’s flattered by Isak’s obvious nervousness.

He relaxes slightly at that.

“Hi.” Isak whispers once Even is standing right in front of him, only the counter separating them.

“Hi.”

They stand for a couple of seconds looking at each other like a pair of teenagers about to confess their crush, which hmm… accurate.

“I’m here to return a book!” Even exclaims eagerly as if he’s delivering the best news and Isak smiles, albeit a little confusedly.

Even pulls out the book, trying to stop the shaking and sweating that’s going on with his hands, hoping it’s not that noticeable as he hands it to Isak, watching his every slight change of expression like a hawk.

Isak, being, the exemplary bookstore worker as Even had hoped, opens the book, ready to check it for any damage right when his eyes bulge out, noticing the absolute travesty that Even has done with it pretty quickly.

Which isn’t really surprising as Even’s efforts are hard to miss in this situation.

Isak’s fingers hover over the first page, where lines and lines have been run through with black, his eyebrows rising to the highest point Even has yet seen. The smaller boy snaps his lips shut, hastily turning the other pages, which, unsurprisingly, are also painted black.

The whole book is, to be exact.

Well, all except for the few words which are still legible and untouched.

The words that have been ringing through Even’s mind these past few months and the ones he hopes will outshine the horribleness that he did to the rest of the book.

_Isak is not the type of guy to obsess over the importance of paper and stuff like that, is he?_

_Oh god, what if he is?_

“Even, what the fuck-“

 _Shit_. 

“Shh, just-“ he gulps, “Just read it.” Even smiles nervously and that’s all it takes for Isak to quickly start turning the rest of the pages, and it doesn’t take long before his lips quietly spell it out.

_Will you go out with me?_

Even waits.

Isak still hasn’t said anything and it has probably been an hour already, Even is sure.

It feels like it, at least.

_Say something, baby._

Isak runs his index finger around the words that have been saved from the marker as if they’re something precious - _and could they really be? Oh please, let them be_ \- before he lifts his eyes to Even’s, corners of his mouth quirking in its own accord. “I can’t accept the book, you know.”

Is he-?

Oh, he is.

Even holds his grin in.

“That’s too bad.”

“You ruined it, Even.” Isak says in an accusatory tone, still keeping in his smile. “You completely ruined the book.”

“Tease.”

“No, I mean it, I really can’t take it back!” Isak gasps.

“Is that a yes?”

“How could that sentence in any way be taken as a yes?” he says.

“Isak.”

“Yes?”

“Is that a question or a positive response to my question?”

“Hmm.”

“Fucking tease!” Even breaks into a grin and Isak finally giggles. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Isak!”

“Yes!” he laughs out loud, his eyes shining and the laugh resonating around the store like the prettiest melody Even ever heard, and he wants to film him. Wants to treasure this moment.

Wants to create many more.

“You ruined the fucking book, Even,” Isak sighs, his eyes still crinkling from the traces of his laughter. ”You’re- you’re unbelievable.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You really shouldn’t.” he raises his eyebrows at him-which yeah, Even decides he might have influenced him on and is damn proud of it, “I’m judging you, like, so hard, now.”

“Hard as in-“

“Oh, my god, Even.“

Isak’s blush breaks out while Even’s laugh echoes through the store.

It’s perfect.

 

*

 

Isak is coming towards Even, leaning against the car, while the boy smiles at him shyly, as expected, and he’s carrying a wrapped package in his hands.

“Hmm, a car?” Isak raises his eyebrows appraisingly while Even smiles sheepishly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re thinking, probably picturing me on a Chopper, the bad boy movie cliché and I would have done that, but I just couldn’t find a hundred thousand Krone on such a short notice.” He sighs dramatically and Isak giggles.

“Bad boy style?” he smirks.

“Yeah, like in the movies, you know?” Even explains. “You into that?”

“Ugh…no?” Isak frowns amusedly.

“Oh, thank god.” He sighs sliding further down the car while Isak laughs.

“What do you- what is that?” Even gestures at Isak’s hand, not being able to keep his curiosity under check, apparently.

“Oh.” Isak looks at the package almost as if he’s seeing it the first time. “It’s for you actually.” He smiles bashfully again and Even has to remind himself this isn’t a dream.

“For me?” Even grins like a child as Isak hands it to him. “Aw, you shouldn’t have.”

“Ugh, just open it!” Isak almost stomps his feet, running his hands through his hair, looking more nervous than he’s ever seen him, which… well, is saying a lot.

Even observes the packaging that is obviously done so unprofessionally that it makes Even smile fondly, imagining Isak working on it, trying to make it as perfect as he can.

Even tries to unwrap it quickly, sparing Isak’s nerves and once he’s done, he throws his head back, laughing.

“ _Dare to love forever_? What the- oh, the cover is magnificent, though.”

“I figured you should see that happy endings can be epic, too.” Isak sticks his chin up, a teasing smile in place.

“And this book…” he lifts it up presentably to Isak’s eye level. ”Is what you would call epic?” Even asks, not being able to keep his smile in.

“Well, _I_ wouldn’t, but you? It sounds like your type of book, so.” Isak trails off, wearing a shit-eating grin.

What a nerd.

“Where did you find it?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s not at the store.” Even states and he knows it’s an indisputable fact.

Isak scoffs.

“Trust me, at this point I know every book in that section.” Even smirks. “So… where did you find it?”

“Another store near my apartment.” Isak says, a little too casually.

“Hmm, try again.” And now _he’s_ the one wearing a shit-eating grin.

Isak mumbles.

“Come again?”

“I ordered it online.” He mutters, like a child forced to confess.

“Oh my god!” Even’s practically shines, “How are you so cute?”

“This has been a mistake.” The smaller boy groans.

“You ordered a gift for me for our first date, Isak!”

“Did you forget that you literally ruined a book to ask me out?”

“Yes, and I stand by it, that was a very nice move.” Even grins and Isak grumbles.

“Ugh.”

“Oh my god, am I dreaming?”

“I’m leaving now.” Isak turns to leave, dramatically, of course, but not before Even grabs his hand and pulls him towards himself, which causes Isak to stumble a bit and fall - _literally fall_ \- into Even’s arms, wrapping his own around Even’s neck out of instinct.

Scratch dreaming, is he in a movie? In an embarrassingly cheesy _I totally didn’t mean to fall on you but now we’re somehow pressed from head to toe_ romance cliché?

_Surely this happens only in the movies, right?_

“Uhm-“ Isak’s eyes trail Even’s lips as he so conveniently licks them, but not making any movement to step back.

“Interesting.” Even cocks his head to the side and wraps his arms around Isak’s waist, pulling him closer in the process.

The boy doesn’t protest.

On the contrary, he tightens his hold on Even’s neck.

“Still think this is a mistake?”

“Uhm-“

“Do you?”

Isak seems to break himself out of this trance as he runs his eyes all over Even’s face.

He has that shy yet devoted look on his face. The look that Even can live off for the rest of his life. Nothing else needed.

A slow teasing smile comes upon his expression and Even feels weak in the knees immediately, “I guess I haven’t made up my mind, yet.”

Shy _and_ confident? How the fuck-?

Even can’t take it.

Isak bites his lips – and fuck, does the boy know what he’s doing, because the other second they’re kissing.

It’s like an instinct, like a clash of magnets, both parts diving in at the same time. One of those kisses you can’t tell who made the first move. Even can spend the rest of their date like this. Hell, the rest of his life, no problem.

Did he really wait months to get a taste of _this_?

And boy, does the taste get even sweeter as Isak’s slow teasing and definitely shy (like the rest of him, of course) tongue manages to get past Even’s lips and brush his own in an exploring but sensual way.

Like all good things in Even’s life, though, this also comes to an end as Isak pulls back with a _pop!_ remembering the importance of oxygen, of course, that biology nerd.

“Still a mistake?” he asks once they pull back a bit more and Isak’s cheeks redden while Even’s smile grows.

“We’re off to a good start, so…” Isak trails off as he pushes himself off Even completely, but trails his hand down his arm slowly as he does and _wow, this boy._ Will Even survive the date? Not guaranteed.

“Hope I don’t disappoint, then.” Even grins as his eyes follow Isak, who strides to the other side of the car.

“You better.” He throws him a smile from the other side and hastily touches his cheeks once he realises how warm they feel. He runs his hand over them, once again attempting to wipe the blush away.

(A habit Even hopes Isak never loses.)

Just as he hopes that he'll always finds new ways to make the boy blush.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. All the books used in this are, in fact, very real.
> 
> Sooo- hope you liked this? Come to my [tumblr](http://skamisako.tumblr.com/) to talk! <3


End file.
